


OPERATOR

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU !Malec, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: An online blind Malec meeting





	OPERATOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@skieskat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40skieskat).



> This is a very small present for my dearest Simona. It's her birthday today. I haven't met her yet but we've been talking for hours and hours and I know there is a true friendship behind. Simo, all the best wishes for you, sweetie.
> 
> I don't own the characters, I own the story.  
> No betaing, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry for my English :)

It was in the early afternoon and Alec was leaving home heading office. And since it was that early he opted for taking a walk instead of the subway, craving to enjoy the unusual winter warm day. End of February, spring so distant yet, but New York had spared its inhabitants granting them a stop in its usual cruel winter weather.

Alec did love walking. He could drive on autopilot, letting his thoughts fly, although his overthinking habit usually made himfeel nervous. Anxiety seldom left him: everyday worries, his debts to be paid, a poorly satisfying job and a lacking social life, that’s it. Parents dead, he was alone and had to manage his own life. Left behind his career as a student, he had had to find a job to make ends meet and a place to live in, when they had to sell their childhood house. That money had helped him to settle down a bit, and now he’s been living on his own, being his siblings married and having children.

They loved each other fondly, they had dinner together every now and then, but jobs and children kept them busy all the time; sometimes Alec gladly babysit his nephew and niece, letting their parents to enjoy a night off, but he always uncomfortably felt like that single uncle he really was, someone else in their family life without being truly part of it.

 

So he used to spend most of his time off on his own, or better, with his cat Church, a shy stray cat very likely to resemble his owner. They had accidentally met during one of those pleasant walks, a dirty dumpling left in a box, grey and tousled, ferociously determined in defending himself in spite of his very small size; but Alec had wearily approached him, then he had fed him and eventually brought him home, once gained his confidence.

From then on they joined. Church, who was quite wary to everyone, was always waiting for Alec coming back from work, he hurried towards him and lay on his back calling for cuddles – and food… They used to sleep curled up together, Church purring loudly and Alec did not feel that lonely anymore.

 

Alec was employed with an important airline company, as a call center operator for customers assistance, surely not his ideal job but it paid his bills. A wrong job for him, due to his usual wistful mood and reflexive nature: all time talking to rude or bad-mannered customers blaming him about malfunctions he was obviously not responsible for, trying to solve problems, always being polite and even-tempered. When he could have a break he let his imagination run free… he dreamed of travelling, meeting foreign people and different customs, writing a sort of travel chronicle to fill in with his reflections and portraits of men and women he could meet, they would have embraced him in a totally new world – he had a talent for learning languages and hoped he could communicate with the whole mankind… In the meantime however his interactions were restricted to pissed customers and burden colleagues.

 

Love relationships were another stumbling block in his life – well, his no-love relationships. A couple of crushes which had left only a bitter taste in his mouth, a few dates for a night together, nothing more.Bashful disposition and being gay, he hardly found the bravery to approach a possible partner, he didn’t like to hang out at gay clubs – he didn’t like clubbing at all, period – and you know, how about an unwelcome approach..? He would have loved a steady relationship, a mate, maybe a family. But eventually he and Church together remained the only option.

 

But that morning he made up his mind forgetting about everything and enjoying his day.He reached his office, sat at his desk and after having a few words with his colleagues he turned on his computer and set his mic waiting for the first call.

 

“United Airlines customer service, operator 4311, good morning it’s Alec speaking may I help you?”

A male voice replied, a faint foreign inflection he couldn’t identify, very polite manners.

“ _Yes, please, you might, I’ve got a booking on New York-Toronto 1 p.m. flight tomorrow, but I need it to be postponed the day after_ ”

“Hold on please, checking. Surname please?

“ _Bane, B as Boston, Magnus_ ”.

 

Bane, such a weird name, Alec was thinking. Not American, sure, who knows from where? And such a pleasant voice. Few words, but Alec’s excellent ear immediately caught a rich and warm tone quality. That voice seemed to belong to a singer, or an actor, full and modulate. He found himself fantasizing about a handsome fabulous foreigner.

 

“ _Sorry dear, are you still connected?_ ” the customer said, always kindly. Alec shook himself out of his dream and rapidly checked the passengers list, finding that name.

“Yes, sure Mr. Bane, booking found. Do you need to change it for the day after, same flight same time?”

“ _Yeah..yes I do, I’d appreciate that, you know, a minor glitch_ ”

“No problem, mister Bane, done. And no penalty, you’re a frequent flyer and an appreciated customer”

“ _Thanks indeed…Alec, is it?_ ”

“Yes sir, it’s Alec, 4311”

“ _Then thank you Alec, kind and efficient. I’m gonna leave an appreciation comment about you_ ”

“So kind of you, mister Bane, that’s my duty. Have a good day, sir”

“ _You too, dear_ ” and he hang up.

 

 

\--

 

A few days were gone and Alec was on the night shift when another call popped up.

 

“United Airlines customer service, operator 4311, good evening it’s Alec speaking may I help you?”

“ _Alec, dear, is it you again? It’s my lucky day…well, night.._ ”

“Er – Alec stuttered a bit – who’s speaking please?”

“ _It’s me, mister Magnus Bane, do you remember me? We had a talk maybe a week ago – of course you can’t, what a fool I am, you’re gonna get a million calls every day…_ ”

 

But Alec remembered, sure, he did…that voice.. that politeness…that charming attitude..

“Yes sir, I do. How may I help you now?”

“ _Well…that’s very nice of you…Alexander? It’s Alec for Alexander?_ ”

“Yes sir, but no one is likely to call me like that. Alec is easier”.

“ _I’d definitely favor Alexander, but anyway… another change in my work plan, so I’d like you to schedule my usual Ny-Toronto flight on next Monday instead of Tuesday_ ”

“Hold on mister Bane, please, I’m going to check availability..”

“ _Thanks darling…but while we’re waiting…tell me something about you. I’m used now to your voice and I’d like to visualize you, would you mind?”_

 

Alec stuttered again, more than before.

“Er… I don’t know sir, wha.. – hm – what about me? Well, I’m 28, I’ve been working here for about two years…”

“ _No, no, don’t.. That’s not what I’d love to get of you. I don’t think this is your favourite job, so.. tell me something about your dreams, your wishes…_ ”

“Well, then…I do love travelling – but I can’t afford at all – I love reading and music..and I’ve got a cat named Church”

“ _Ha, a cat lover! Very very good, I’m a cat lover too – I’m a cat owner too and I absolutely trust his judgement on people, it’s his the final decision about my, so to speak, acquaintances_.”

 

Feeling a bit uncomfortable about the awkward situation Alec begged his computer to list the travel schedule as soon as possible.

“Here we are, sir, I’ve got the list, sorry but I can’t schedule your flight on Monday, no place available. I could postpone your flight same day evening time, 8 p.m.”

“ _What a bad luck, Alexander…I’m going to think about it, call you back. Thanks anyway_ ”

“You’re welcome, sir. Have a good evening”.

 

So here is the fabulous foreigner again… Alec chuckled.

Two hours after his shift was over. Alec turned off his computer saying hello to his colleagues and tiredly heading the exit.

It was quite cool outside, the sun just barely rising: he stared at the dawn oncoming, wrapping himself with his scarf.

Suddenly his vision was clouded by a shape. Looking a bit harder Alec caught the view of a man…tall, dark hair…Asian maybe? In the dim light he couldn’t have a proper look.

But the stranger was moving close to him. He was…gorgeous, suddenly the word popped up in Alec’s mind. And he was bizarre, intriguing… a silver streaked blue coat, spiked hair, certainly Asian, being much closer to him now… Gorgeous…hot…

 

“…Alexander..?”

That voice! Everywhere, everytime, recognizable without any doubt..

“Mr… Bane?”

“Yeah, it’s me… I feel a bit intrusive but…your voice, your kindness, aroused my curiosity and…I felt I needed to meet you”  
“But…what…how..?”

“Well, I’m a good customer, a frequent flyer, you know…I.. could have called back a favour against the company policy about his employees’ privacy. And…how about a small breakfast together? To be..well..a bit more acquainted with each other?

 

Alec wavered. Everything more and more awkward but his sister always told him he was too wary. “Let yourself go, Alec, follow your gut sometimes!”. A smile cracked his face, becoming wider and wider. He felt…warm..at ease. Safe.

 

“Why not?” he said.

 

Magnus smiled too.


End file.
